rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegyr
Aegyr are a race of highly intelligent humanoids, who from their ancestry see themselves as demigods. Their forefather was Oedon, one-time avatar of Chnum-Ephedemos, together with a Denaid. For many of their long-lived generations this magical race provided the 'highest priests', the worldly representations of most deities. Their outward appearance is indistinguishable from humans, but as a race the Aegyr, who's home was hidden on the small island of Aegyrland on Yhllgord, have all but vanished from Myra today. * Player-Race: Yes (as adventurers, not as a nation), Roleplay-Race: Yes Game Mechanics Aegyr (based for AD&D on Elans from the 3-5 SRD) Aegyrs typically stand just under 6 feet tall and weigh in the neighborhood of 180 pounds, with men sometimes taller and heavier than women, but not always. * –2 Charisma * Aberration (Psionic): Aegyrs are not subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only, such as charm person or dominate person. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Aegyrs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Aegyr base land speed is 30 feet. * Aegyrs (unlike most aberrations) do not have darkvision. * Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Aegyr is automatically proficient with the longbow, the warhammer, all simple weapons, light armor, and shields. * Naturally Psionic: Aegyrs gain 2 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * Resistance (Su): Aegyrs can use psionic energy to increase their resistance to various forms of attack. As an immediate action, an Aegyr can spend 1 power point to gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws until the beginning of her next action. * Resilience (Su): When an Aegyr takes damage, she can spend power points to reduce its severity. As an immediate action, she can reduce the damage she is about to take by 2 hit points for every 1 power point she spends. * Repletion (Su): An Aegyr can sustain her body without need of food or water. If she spends 1 power point, an Aegyr does not need to eat or drink for 24 hours. * Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). Aegyrs’ past lives expose them to wide ranges of language. * Favored Class: Psion. * Level Adjustment: +0. Table: Aegyr Random Starting Ages Adulthood Simple Moderate Complex * 20 years +2d4 +2d6 +3d6 Table: Aegyr Aging Effects Middle Age1 Old2 Venerable3 Maximum Age * 200 years 400 years 1,000 years +10d% Indefinite number of years * At middle age, −1 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. * At old age, −2 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. * At venerable age, −3 to Str, Dex, and Con; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. Table: Aegyr Random Height and Weight Gender Base Height Height Modifier Base Weight Weight Modifier * Male 4’ 10” +2d10 120 lb. × (2d4) lb. * Female 4’ 5” +2d10 85 lb. × (2d4) lb. Open Game Content - This is part of the (3.5e) Revised System Reference Document. It is covered by the Open Game License v1.0a, rather than the GNU Free Documentation License 1.3. To distinguish it, these items will have this notice. If you see any page that contains SRD material and does not show this license statement, please contact an admin so that this license statement can be added. It is our intent to work within this license in good faith. Category:Myra Category:Rassen Category:Races